1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power outlet, and more particularly to a power outlet having safety cover, the power outlet has a base and a sliding element inside, the base has a first post, the sliding element has a through hole and a second post, an elastic element is disposed between the first post and the second post; the through hole can contain the first post, the second post and the elastic element.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,693, the first prior-art disclosed a safety shutter can be swayed to an angled portion or another angled portion when an object (e.g., nail) is inserted into a single slot or another slot, therefore the safety shutter can stop the object. But a spring is disposed on one side of the safety shutter, the first prior-art needs extra space to dispose the spring, so that total volume of receptacle safety device can not further be reduced; and the two slots is biased on front surface of receptacle safety device, that will affect the symmetry of appearance of the front surface. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,829 (its patent family has China patent CN102044786B), the second prior-art disclosed the hollow frame of left shield has a left lock-up step at the inner edge for sliding under the right shield stop block, the hollow frame of right shield has a left lock-up step at the inner edge for sliding under the left shield stop block. A plug is not allowed to be connected until the stop blocks of both shields move simultaneously and remove respective lock-up steps from the plug pin entry path. But the second prior-art needs the two shields and a middle-layer support, the middle-layer support needs to form a sliding platform, the structure of the two shields and a middle-layer support are more complex, manufacturing costs and product defect rate are relatively high. Moreover, the two shields are two-way sliding; when the plug is inserted, the second prior-art needs an insertion force which is great than the first prior-art, so as to push the two shields. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.